


Project Proposal

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, No Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: What if Angel inadvertently planted the seeds in Professor Nakayama's head that would eventually lead to AI Jack?
Series: Scattershots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 5





	Project Proposal

“…Do you think you can do it?” Angel asked, flickering blue onscreen.

Nakayama tsked. “A shame the Felicity AI had to be put down,” he remarked. “Using her as a blank template, I could have produced exactly what you need. But starting from scratch would take years.”

“I can help. I’ll tell you all I remem… _know_ about the personality I hope to reproduce,” Angel said. “Jack has…changed since the Vault of the Sentinel. I believe having _her_ back, in some form, might help regain his focus.”

“Well, if Jack’s happy, I’m happy. I’ll look into it for him.”


End file.
